


The Twelve

by MarvelDCProject



Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cold War, Crossover, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, Spy Fiction, Superheroes, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-09
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-08 02:55:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1127521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelDCProject/pseuds/MarvelDCProject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loving "The Golden Age"? Can't wait for the next chapter of "Spider-man"? Then you'll love this all new series from the Marvel/DC Merged Universe! </p><p>Steel yourselves as we enter the twilight realm of cloaks and daggers, world-shaking secrets and political duplicity. Learn to embrace the shadows, they could be your only friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Twelve

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello there, Ladies and Gentlemen! Atom James from the TvTropes Forums here, throwing my hat alongside my compatriots to bring you the stories we think need to be told. The world of debonair spies and mysterious double-agents have always intrigued me, so when the idea of an old fashioned spy story burst its way into my mind I just had to give it a shot. So without any further ado, strap yourselves in and enjoy the ride!

** Prologue **

 

Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, 10:42 AM

  

Crowds of bustling passengers swarm the main concourse. The droning sound of hundreds fills the air, punctuated with the gregarious laughter of the reunited and the quiet tears of the departing. A businessman in an immaculately tailored suit strolls his way through the crowd. A family of five rush to make their train, the youngest child gleefully atop her father’s shoulders.

  

Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, 10:46 AM

  

Students from the Chester A Arthur Elementary School, full of excitement only a long overdue field trip can bring, are escorted pass the staircase entrance as an elderly man descends. He goes by unnoticed by most of the crowd. He doesn't really exist. At least, they wish he didn’t. His thinning white hair and haggard appearance only captures the undivided attention of the muraled stars above and the policeman walking his beat across the hall.

  

Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, 10:48 AM

 

 He approaches the very center of the main concourse before wiping the sweat of his tired brow. He hasn't slept for days and he hates the heavy piece of metal strapped to his back. He stands there and watches the crowd go past. For five minutes he doesn't move. Neither does the policeman’s gaze. The old man is dreading every minute.

 

 Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, 10:53 AM

 

Beads of perspiration begin to trickle down the old mans face. His left eye begins to twitch. He hesitantly takes off his tattered coat and drops it to the cold, marbled floor. The policeman has seen enough.

 “Can I ask what you’re doing, sir?”

 The old man doesn't take notice, trembling as he slips out of what’s left of his shoes.

“Sir? Are you ok?”

The old man slowly turns around, tears filling up his tired, vacant eyes. The air around him starts to become warm. Uncomfortably warm.

The old man’s twitch intensifies. A strange ringing sound buzzes through the cavernous building. The glass of the clock atop the information booth explodes followed shortly by the windows. Lenses of those wearing glasses shatter in people’s faces. The swarming crowd stops dead in its tracks in fearful puzzlement. The policeman swiftly turns his attention back to the old man. The heat is becoming unbearable.

 

 Grand Central Terminal, New York City, New York, 10:56 AM

 

 Fighting back tears, the old man whispers in a hoarse, almost inaudible voice

“I’m so sorry…”

Nothing but screams fill the air. Swiftly followed by a deathly silence

  

New York City, New York, 10:57 AM

 

A single gunshot echoes through what was the Grand Central Terminal. Its over.

 


End file.
